1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for monitoring a patient's compliance with a medicine regmen. It is directed to compliance monitoring by the patient (self-monitoring) and/or by a professional such as a pharmacist, doctor, hospital, clinic or the like. The present invention involves the use of one or more scales and computers for monitoring and optionally includes monitoring of other patient status information such as physical characteristics, e.g. heart rate, blood pressure, etc. and/or treatment program compliance such as physical therapy or exercise regimens.
2. Prior Art Statement
The use of precision weighing scales, unique programming, computers and linking peripherals to monitor medicine regimen compliance has not been taught in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,710 issued to Edward Ruzumno is directed to an apparatus for promoting good health which involves a personal weight scale and an information and message center which may be used merely for weight control or may be used for specific messages pertaining to a health condition with pretaped feedback from a physician. This recently issued patent represents the concept of patient weight monitoring for general or specific health purposes. However, it does not pertain to medicine regimen compliance, weighing medicine containers or computer linking as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,015 issued to Fried et al is also directed to patient weight monitoring and includes a graphic display but is not used for medicine regimen or other patient monitoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,724 to Dalia, Jr. is not directed to health care but to inventory control of alcohol or other dispensed materials. It involves weight difference reading by scale and computer but is neither directed to medicine regimen nor to patient feedback.